


Mystery Nanites

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Peter takes matters into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter glances at a simple black metal bracelet sitting on the workable and he tilts his head. It looked very similar to Tony's chest piece and Peter's own bracelet which only meant that it was nano technology. He just didn't know who it was for. Tony was still pretty uptight about making nano suits for anyone other than himself and Peter, so it begged the question.

Whose suit was it?

The teen picks up the bracelet and Tony looks up from his own suit. "This is a new suit right? Who is it for?"

Tony actually squirmed in his seat. Not only that but he looked uncertain. Both sent Peter's head spinning. The engineer was always proud and confident about his work to the point where he was already working on a new upgrade just after sending one of the Avengers off with one. Everyone barely had enough time to test the new stuff before Tony was throwing something else at them. All but Stephen of course. He didn't have anything for Tony to upgrade, and the engineer constantly complained that the sorcerer's robes weren't adequate enough protection--

Oh.

OH.

Peter smiles at his father and Tony raises an eyebrow. "It's for Mom isn't it?"  
Brown eyes widen and the owner coughs. "I was bored. It's only going to collect dust."  
The teen frowns. "You don't know that."

Tony ignores him and turns back to his nanotech suit leaving Peter to study the bracelet. He knew the man wouldn't give it to Stephen under the impression that it would be rejected, so Peter would take it upon himself to do it for him. He might get yelled at later, but it would be worth it. He was fairly certain Stephen would actually be grateful that Tony thought of his safety.

So he slipped it into his pocket while his father was focused on making adjustments to Bleeding Edge.

"I'm gonna make myself a couple of sandwiches. Want one?"  
"Turkey."

Peter bounds out of the lab and rides the elevator up to the floor he shares with his parents and finds Stephen in the kitchen. Making sandwiches. Either he was going to force feed his family (Peter and Tony had been in the lab all day) or FRIDAY told him that Peter was coming up to do just that. The teen's stomach growls loudly as he slides onto a stool across from the sorcerer and the elder man chuckles at the sound.

"I was told you were coming up to make yourself lunch. I figured I would make sure it wasn't just a bag of chips." The sorcerer pushes aside a completed turkey sandwich and starts on a couple of roast beef for Peter. "New project or just upgrades?"  
"Oh, just some repairs and upgrades. Speaking of new projects..." Peter pulls the nanotech bracelet out of his pocket and holds it out to Stephen who regards it curiously.  
"What's this?"  
"So uhh...Dad has no idea I'm giving this to you but I know he won't do it himself so I'm doing you both a favor."  
Stephen raises an eyebrow as he takes the offered bracelet and puts it on. "That didn't answer my question."

Peter leans across the countertop and taps the surface in experimentation. In response, nanites cover the sorcerer's body until a suit looking a cross between Tony's and Peter's forms itself. It was a dark blue, almost black, had the flexibility of Peter's suit, and the protection of Tony's. Most importantly it was form-fitting. The hands weren't bulky so Stephen could still use his sling ring, and there were small grips on his shoulders for the cloak. Of course, the symbol for the Eye of Agamotto was displayed on the chest and Peter wondered if Tony designed the suit to actually place the relic in place of the symbol. Probably.

The cloak itself noticed its master's new outfit and settled itself on his shoulders...rather happily. Stephen's masks crawls away and he stares down at himself for a few moments before looking back up at Peter.

"He made me a suit." The man's voice cracks with suppressed emotion.  
"Yeah. Mostly for protection. He's always complaining about your robes not being enough...and it looks like he made it so that one of us can activate or deactivate it too. Like ours in case of an emer--" Stephen's suit recedes back into the bracelet and he makes his way over to the elevator. "W-Wait. Where are you going?"

Peter abandons the counter and follows the doctor into the elevator and down to the lab where his heart drops into his stomach. Stephen didn't look happy or mad but Peter felt like everything was backfiring. The sorcerer was probably going to confront Tony and _ohmygodohmygodohmygod_. This was a terrible idea. Now his parents were going to fight, Tony would hate him for going behind his back, and Stephen would yell at him for interfering.

Stephen punches in the code for the lab and practically glides in and right over to Tony who looks up at him in surprise. Peter shrinks in on himself when the sorcerer grabs the engineer's face and kisses him--

Kisses?

The surprise was stronger than his disgust because there wasn't any yelling.

Tony pulls away with an inquisitive look. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that about?"  
"You made me a suit."

Tony's mouth open and closes as he looks at his work table to find the bracelet gone, and then glances at Stephen's wrist. Peter never thought he would see Tony Stark speechless. He assumed that if he did, it would be because of a spell that Stephen cast on him for at least two minutes of silence. It was a viable threat that he made often to both Tony and Peter.

"...yes?" Tony responds carefully.  
"Thank you. It's perfect."  
The engineer sputters. "You like it?! I know the AI is male--"  
"Wait. What AI?"  
Peter finally finds his voice. "He didn't complete the activation."  
Tony nods and motions toward the bracelet. "Turn it on again."

Stephen taps the bracelet and waits for the suit to form again, only this time lights flash on and multiple screens pop up. 

"Hello Doctor Strange."

A male voice reverberates not only in his suit but also throughout the lab so Stephen allowed the suit's mask to ebb away once again. The AI seemed to have an English accent.

"My suit has an AI."  
Tony laughs. "He's your personal AI. Like Peter has Karen and I have FRIDAY. He needs a name though."  
"Victor." Stephen spits out almost immediately and it makes Tony pause.  
Stephen hardly spoke of his siblings but he knew enough to understand the significance. "Victor is connected to Karen and FRIDAY so as long as one of us is wearing something connected to our AI, we'll know if something happens."  
Stephen nods but frowns when he turns to look at Peter. "We didn't get anything from Karen when Peter was kidnapped.  
Peter cringes at the memory. "She wasn't connected to my watch yet. Dad fixed that as soon as he got home."  
"Good."  
Tony grins mischievous. "Don't tell the others about the suit, but wear it to our next mission. I want to freak them out."

Peter mimics the engineer's expression as Stephen sighs heavily (but fondly) and deactivates his suit. He loved that Tony designed the suit to his fighting style and magic, but it wouldn't be used all the time. He figured if things got dire or if an enemy was a heavy hitter, that would be the ideal time to use it. But he would humor his family in the next mission. He kind of wanted to freak out the other Avengers too. They might think there was another Iron Man.

"Tony..."  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Thank you."  
Tony pecks him on the cheek. "Anything for you and Peter. Except right now Peter is in trouble."  
The teen squawks. "No way!"  
Stephen rubs Tony's back. "He meant well."  
Tony visibly deflates both at the touch and his boyfriend's words. "I guess I can let it slide but don't do it again! I could have been saving that for a birthday!"  
"You don't hold onto something that could save someone's life."  
Tony folds his arms. "Which reminds me, where's my sandwich?" Peter perks up at the mention of food. "Yeah. Go. Daddy wants his lunch."

The teen scampers out if the lab to retrieve their lunch and Stephen raises an eyebrow.

"You know I could have just used a portal."  
"And lose out on a couple minutes of alone time with you?" Tony mock gasps.  
Stephen smirks. "I see our time in bed means nothing to you."  
"I was referring to time spent less primal Stephanie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Spidey we can use some of your webs over here."  
Peter webs the robot in front of him and pulls. "I'm kind of busy guys. I've got my own Terminator to deal with!"  
"They've got buttons to shut them down on the back of their neck. Quit screwing around, press it, and come help us!" Sam shouts over the comm.  
Peter growls. "You think I don't know that?! This one doesn't so why don't _you_ quit screwing around and come help _me_!"

The robot yanks back hard with its webbed arm and Peter flies toward it until it reaches out and grabs him by the neck. The teen chokes as the robot's grip tightens and he weakly attempts to pry the robotic hand off of his throat, but with no success. Any attempt to call for help came out as a strangled garble, and his vision was starting to go black.

This thing was going to crush his throat.

Voices coming over the comm sounded far away. Like he was underwater. Peter couldn't even tell who was speaking, let alone what they were saying. All he knew was that he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating.

Peter gasps for air when the robot suddenly releases him and coughs as familiar armor steps in front of him. It wasn't Iron Man though. Nor was it War Machine.

Clint was the first person he heard. "The hell?! Tony! Are one of your suits going rogue?!"  
"Uh...no. They're all accounted for at the compound." Peter could practically hear the grin in the billionaire's response.  
"Then how do you explain this black suit in between your kid and a killer robot?"

Natasha and Steve arrive to the scene and they both look at the armor cautiously. It took a little bit of willpower for Peter to not laugh at the arriving Avengers faces, but it also helped that he was still concentrating on getting air into his lungs. He was alert enough to shoot out a web and yank hard to disorient the robot, and the suit rushes forward to blast it with some magic. Only Peter knew it was magic though. Anyone else would assume it was a repulsor beam.

Steve slams his shield down into the chest of the toppled robot, and once he's convinced it's not getting back up, he yanks his shield out and turns on the suit. "Tony are you sure all suits are accounted for?"  
Tony sighs. "A hundred percent. Did it ever occur to you that maybe someone is in that suit?"  
Nat scoffs. "Not with your obsession of building them.  
"Touche, Romanov"

The rest of the Avengers join Steve and Natasha and they all share a wary expression. When Sam steps closer with his guns out, the suit conjures a shield, making Falcon groan. The rest of the group sighs.

"Oh hell. It's just Strange." Sam grumbles.  
Peter and Tony laugh as the suit's mask falls back to reveal that it was indeed Stephen, and the sorcerer smirks. "Tony asked me to use it on the next mission."  
Wanda rolls her eyes. "You couldn't tell us it was you?"  
"He wanted me to freak you guys out first."  
Clint glares at the still laughing engineer. "Dick move Stark."  
"Also dangerous." Steve frowns. "What if we attacked him?"  
Tony takes a breath and waves a hand lazily. "Mama Bear can take care of himself."  
"Just for that you have to buy pizza." Bucky smirks.  
"I second that notion!"

Peter jumps to his feet, triggering a dizzy spell, and sways dangerously until Levi comes out of nowhere and steadies him. The teen mutters a thanks to the cloak and Stephen glances at him with obvious worry.

"Victor, give me Peter's vitals."  
"Just some minor bruising Doctor. His enhanced healing is already working and he will be fine within the hour." The AI answers moments later.  
"I could have told you that." Peter grumbles. Sometimes Stephen was a little too overprotective. He was going to give Tony a run for his money.  
Tony claps his hands together. "Spider-Baby wants pizza. If you want to eat you better get back to the tower!"

Everyone scattered immediately. Peter's appetite was no joke, and they all knew Tony and Stephen would not hold the boy back. So some flew off while the rest packed onto the quinjet and took off, leaving the family trio behind. Peter laughs at the group's serious departure until he coughs, prompting Tony to walk over and scoop the boy up into his arms without a word. Peter didn't even complain. Swinging to the tower in his condition would kill his lungs.

Levi wraps around Stephen's shoulders after the sorcerer's new suit crawls back into the bracelet. "Steve and Bucky are still enhanced. The threat affects Peter as much as it does them."  
Tony snorts. "No it doesn't. I'll buy my kid more pizza but the others are on their own."  
"Our kid."  
"Just open a portal Mama Bear. _Our_ Spider-Baby will start fussing soon if he doesn't eat."  
Peter glares up at Tony. "I will go dead weight on you."  
Tony looks at Stephen and motions to Peter with his head. "See? Fussy."

Stephen chuckles and opens a portal to the tower common room and they step through to find the Avengers already eating. Peter scrambles out of Tony's hold, hops onto the island counter, and crosses his legs as he grabs an entire box. He barely waited long enough for his suit to store itself away to start eating and his parents were tempted to control his eating. The speed at least. Stephen was just waiting for the day that Peter would choke.

"Slow down Underoos." Tony picks up a few slices for himself and Stephen and hands one of the plates to the sorcerer.  
"Sorry for yelling at you earlier kid." Sam gently nudges Peter's shoulder.  
"No big deal. You didn't know."  
Scott groans loudly. "Are we all going to pretend that we didn't see Strange acting badass? I'm not gonna lie, if I was interested in guys, I would definitely want some of that."  
Stephen chokes on his pizza and Peter makes a face. " _Dude._ "  
Tony chucks a cheese packet at Scott. "Mama Bear is mine. I'm not sharing!"  
Stephen sighs. "Remind me why I left the Sanctum."

The Avengers look at each other and then in the Spiderling's direction.

"Peter." Unanimously.

The teen looks up from his phone and pauses mid-chew.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really want to make this a separate story so I just turned it into a second chapter.


End file.
